Ensorcelée
by Yummy Yume
Summary: OS. "-Chantes encore, s'il-te-plaît." Il la regarda bizarrement, lui lança un sourire en coin et entama une nouvelle chanson.


**Note:** J'ai écrit la fin de cet OS ce jeudi 25 mars 2011 à 1h46 du mat' en écoutant Already Over des RED (je pense qu'on pourrait parler d'inspiration divine) et quand je me suis réveillé vers midi et demi, je me suis empressée d'écrire le début et de modifier les tournures qui n'allait pas (parce que à 1h46, j'étais pas tellement en état de penser convenablement…). Voici donc un OS, tout chaud, tout frais qui j'espère vous plaira. ^^

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages sont à notre déesse à tous, la grande JKR**

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla en sursaut à cause de cette voix qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Pourtant dans la pénombre du dortoir, il n'y avait que Parvati et Lavande qui discutait doucement sur le lit de cette dernière.<p>

-Ça va Hermione ? Demanda gentiment Lavande.

-Je crois, croassa-t-elle, il est quelle heure ?

-Presque minuit et demi, répondit Parvati.

Hermione acquiesça et se retourna dans son lit. Qui pouvait bien posséder cette voix magnifique ? Elle l'avait entendu quelques fois pendant l'été mais maintenant qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, ni à réfléchir normalement. Cette voix l'obsédait depuis presque deux mois.

A deux reprises, elle l'avait vraiment entendu mais dés qu'elle approchait, la voix s'éteignait et elle avait eu beau chercher, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Hermione était perturbée mais surtout incroyablement frustrée.

N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, elle se leva et alla dans la salle-de-bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle irait voir madame Pomfresh dans quelques heures pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas une potion ou si elle ne connaissait pas un sortilège qui pourrait l'aider. Au pire, elle lui demanderait d'utiliser _Oubliette_ car elle ne supportait plus d'être sous l'emprise de cette voix. Quand elle en avait parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry lui avait demandé si elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort. Elle n'avait pas su répondre mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, c'était les mots qui convenaient. Cette voix l'avait ensorcelé.

Elle retourna se coucher dans l'espoir de finir sa nuit.

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche, elle n'avait pas cours mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était en train d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour faire entré l'air frais de cette belle matinée ensoleillée. Hermione lui exposa son problème en lui faisant comprendre que c'était vraiment important. Malheureusement l'infirmière lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour elle, elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Hermione poussa un soupire. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Trois jours s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vienne troubler sa tranquillité. La voix s'était finalement décidé à la laissait tranquille. Pourtant le jeudi arriva et la voix revint sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. En remarquant qu'elle fredonnait la chanson que la voix lui chantait depuis la rentrée, elle se figea. La voix n'était pas seulement dans sa tête. Elle en était sure. La chanson résonnait dans le couloir désert qui menait à la salle sur demande. Elle couru en direction des escaliers. La voix était de plus en plus proche, elle allait enfin connaître le visage de celui qui la hantait depuis deux longs mois. Elle arriva à l'emplacement d'où résonnait la voix en essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Le garçon était de dos et chantait toujours, apparemment il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle l'identifia tout de suite à son dos musclé et à ses cheveux en bataille. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler sur ses joues déjà rosies par sa course. Sans le vouloir, elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Le garçon s'arrêta de chanter, se retourna et la dévisagea.

-Granger ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle se fichait d'être en pleurs, elle se fichait qu'il se moque d'elle, elle était prête à encaisser toutes les insultes qu'il lui lancerait et surtout elle se fichait qu'il soit à Serpentard. En ce moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était que cette voix qui lui donnait des frissons pouvait enfin être associée à un visage.

-Théodore…

Elle fit une pause prenant conscience du ridicule de la situation.

-Chantes encore, s'il-te-plaît, continua-t-elle avec espoir.

Le Serpentard la regarda bizarrement, lui lança un sourire en coin et entama une nouvelle chanson.

Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur froid, soulagée et heureuse. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Maintenant elle pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas seulement ensorcelée par cette voix, elle en était dépendante.

* * *

><p>Alors? Verdict?<p>

Une petite review et vous recevrez le nouveau CD de Théodore Nott par hibou!


End file.
